Another Chance to Dream
by ShadowCrystalDragon
Summary: Kishimoto forced our Naruto protagonists to kill our favourite Naruto antagonists and they died irritably stupid deaths. Thankfully, this is not canon. It's fanfiction and anything can happen in fanfiction. Join my OC as she veers off canon to give the Akatsuki another chance and fufill their dreams./FULL SUMMARY INSIDE/


**Hello there. I am ShadowCrystalDragon. Are you an Akatsuki lover or a simple curious person? This story is an idea I've had for a while. I really want to know what the world thinks so** _ **please please please**_ **review it**

 **Thanks!**

 _The Plot_

 _Masashi Kishimoto got the protagonists of the amazing manga, Naruto, to kill my favourite antagonists of all time, the Akatsuki, in canon. Thankfully, the world has been blessed with fanfiction. A place where your ideas and mine can come to life. With the help of my OC, I gave the Akatsuki a second chance at life but my OC also has an important and dark secret no one except her trusty helper, Kaede, knows about…not even me…the author. One by one, the Akatsuki come back to life to join her. Tied to their deal of helping her, they face many trials and the upcoming war no one except the real world and Tobito knows about. They can finally fulfil their dreams, but the real question is what are they and will they succeed?_

Deep underground, a single figure sat on a throne, staring at a white orb intently. It showed a battle between two women and a boy. Both sides were fighting fiercely but it seemed the boy was winning. He seemed sure he was going to win too but his eyes widened as he looked at too approaching people who were closing in on him. At the sudden turn of events, he realised his death was nearing.

"Game. Over." the lone girl spoke slowly as she watched the figure of a Mother and Father, a small frown on her face. Suddenly, two swords pierced through the heart of their 'son`, a red-haired puppeteer. The frown was replaced with a sinister smirk and she whispered the words softly enough that even the wind could not hear: "You're mine now."

She watched as he passed information to the two females and when his heart ceased beating and his life was gone, she hopped off the golden throne and walked down the room, passing delicate models of humans. She stopped and looked at the model lying down in front of her. It had no hair. No proper eyes. There were no distinguishing features on it. The girl grinned at the figure. She could finally put _that_ to use.

"Kaede-san!" she called out. A short haired woman almost instantly by her side. "Please. It's time."

Worry fluttered in Kaede's stomach but took a syringe from a nearby table and held it above the girl's arm. The girl squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the needle to pierce through her skin. The pain came and she bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. The blood filled the tube completely.

"More, Kaede-san. It's not enough." She whispered, her eyes still firmly closed.

Kaede sighed but repeated the process several more times. The child finally opened her eyes and grabbed a cloth from the table and submerged it into a bowl that held her blood. She wiped it across the sculpture, not missing an inch of its front

Slowly, the colour of the blood disappeared and a peach faded into existence on to its skin. The bald head morphed so it now had shaggy hair, colouring itself a mousy red. The human replica began to take the form of the deceased red-haired puppet master she had been watching previously. The girl felt a spell of dizziness come over her and she stumbled towards her throne. She had lost too much blood in that awakening. She was going to need to nap. Her eyes unconsciously fought to stay open.

"G'night, Kaede-san." And she succumbed to the darkness.

His back felt stiff and ached to be stretched. The closed eyes opened to reveal a greyish brown. He tilted his head to see a grey figure that looked suspiciously like a clay model. That was unusual… that fool, Deidara _rarely_ made human models. If he did, they looked like him and had colour. _Also_ Deidara's clay wasn't grey; it was white. Something was wrong with this scene. Sasori bolted right up as he realised this was nowhere Akatsuki related. _Where was he?_

He was in a long room that had a row of human models, made with a variety of things, placed on tables on each side. At one end of it was a stone door and on the other was a little girl. She had unusually light blonde hair. To Sasori, she appeared unarmed and wouldn't be any strong _but_ looks could be deceiving although it was unlikely. She didn't have a lot of chakra. He would have to get answers from her. It was then Sasori realised he was on one of the tables the models were on. He didn't think much of it and carefully got off and walked towards the throne. There was a box next to the girl with 3 objects on it. Getting closer, he realised there was a bowl filled with dark red liquid that was likely blood, a syringe and a knife. The knife would be useful in threatening her.

 _Wait._ He had forgotten something important. _How could he?_ He was an S-ranked shinobi. He had forgotten to check for any other people. There seemed to be one more with a decent amount of chakra. He or she was far enough to not cause any interference. Sasori grabbed the knife and raised it.

A memory came racing back. The Mother and Father puppets getting closer. Their swords stabbing through him. The information he shared with the pink haired medic…he was meant to be dead. What was he doing still alive?

The knife was a centimetre away from her throat.

"What am I doing here, little girl?" he asked softly.

Her eyes opened to reveal the darkest shade of black you could ever imagine. She trembled slightly and he inwardly smirked.

"I-I'll tell y-you, S-Sasori-san. P-please sit down." She mumbled.

"How do you know my name, brat?" there was a dangerous edge to his voice now. He inched the knife closer.

"P-please put the k-knife down, S-Sasori-san." She was close to tears now.

"Tell me _now,_ brat. I _hate_ waiting." The knife touched her throat.

" _DROP THE KNIFE, SASORI-SAN!"_ she shrieked, tears trickling down her face. The knife fell out of his hand and his eyes widened very slightly. He hadn't meant to do that. It was like his hand moved on its own. His mind ran through all the possibilities.

"Did you poison me?" the possibility was absurd. He was a puppet. He was made of wood. Poison didn't affect him.

"N-no, Sasori-san." She choked out. The girl was breathing heavily and holding her hand to her heart.

"What did you do then?" Sasori growled slightly. He _had_ to know.

"Ojou-sama has a very special kekkei genkai, Sasori-san." Kaede appeared before him. The puppeteer jumped very slightly. He had been so focused on the girl, he had forgotten about his surroundings. _What had happened to him?_

" _What does it do?"_

"It allows the dead to have a second chance."

"That may explain why I am here but it doesn't answer my question."

"Ojou-sama has complete control over those she revives."

"What's she going to do with me then?" he sneered at Kaede. "Make me her slave? I bet that's what happened to you."

Kaede chuckled. "No. I'm not her slave. I take care of the Ojou-sama. The Ojou-sama will not make you her slave either. She has a kind heart and doesn't abuse her power. Her parents made sure of that. She wants to help you. She wants to give you a second chance. Ojou-sama doesn't mind what you do with it either. You will without a doubt done terrible things in your life, Sasori-san. The Ojou-sama doesn't care if you use her chance for good or bad."

He gave her a look that claimed she was lying.

"You have a dream, don't you? _Everybody_ has a dream. Have you fulfilled yours yet?" That statement caused Sasori to clench his teeth together.

"This is too good to be true. What's the catch?" his eyes narrowed.

Kaede smiled. "Whatever you do with this opportunity, Ojou-sama wishes for you to help her when she needs it."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"Of course, this doesn't change the fact that you are meant to be dead though. By the time you leave here, Suna will have proclaimed you dead so if a shinobi spots you, you will be hunted down for information on how you are alive. Ojou-sama offers you accommodation here. A small village is a couple of hundred metres from our location. It offers a wide variety of equipment."

"Can the brat verify everything you have told me is true to the finest detail?"

She nodded. "Yes. Everything Kaede-san has told you is true, Sasori-san." Her voice was barely audible. She was pathetic

Sasori closed his eyes and thought. _'_ This little girl has complete control over me. She says I can go my own way and assist her when she needs it. She also offers me a home at her house with supplies not too far away. The Akatsuki have also most likely replace me with that idiot, Tobi, by now… _What should I do?'_

He opened his eyes. "I will stay here for the time being. If this place truly is convenient, there will be no need for me to keep jumping from place to place. That would be so unnecessary. "

"Thank you, Sasori-san. Hear that, Kaede-san? We have company now." The pale child gave a big smile at the lady. "We won't be alone now!" she jumped up excitedly. Immediately, she swayed and collapsed back on to the throne.

"Ojou-sama! You mustn't push yourself. You're still recovering from your blood loss."

"Pardon?What do you mean, brat? Who else is here?"

"It's only Kaede-san and I."

"Where are her parents?"

"Ojou-sama's parents passed away 6 months ago. She locked herself up and wouldn't come out for a month."

"Ah. "Was Sasori's only reply.

"I will show you around, Sasori-san. Choose a room."

"I'm not calling you _Ojou-sama."_ Sasori said, glancing back at the girl.

"What are you going to choose to call me then?" enquired Kaede.

"Your name. What is it, brat?"

The small child paused and looked intently at Sasori. "It's been so long since anyone has called me by my name." she murmured.

"Yin. My name is Yin Fukasawa."

 **And there is the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I repeat: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I** _ **REALLY**_ **WANT TO KNOW.**

 **Goodbye for now…review**


End file.
